


【斯卡曼德兄弟】另一个斯卡曼德（年下、办公室play）

by win1895



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-21 00:41:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17632841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/win1895/pseuds/win1895
Summary: 纽特变成忒休斯的样子闯进首席傲罗的办公室





	【斯卡曼德兄弟】另一个斯卡曼德（年下、办公室play）

**Author's Note:**

> 接FB2结尾，这次玩复方汤剂。

  * **正文**



 

门外传来一阵轻微而急促的脚步声，傲罗从纸堆里抬起头，看见“忒休斯”推门而入，他没有敲门，直奔自己而来。

 

“纽特！”傲罗低吼一声，“你搞什么……”

 

年长的斯卡曼德没能把话说完，他的手碰倒了玻璃瓶。蓝色的墨水在纸上晕染开，就像眼前不断放大的蓝眼睛。

 

傲罗陷入了一个迫不及待的亲吻里。另一个身穿着孔雀蓝外套的“忒休斯”越过桌子，扯住傲罗的领带，把傲罗带向他，干燥的唇贴在傲罗饱满的唇瓣上，报复性地重重亲了下去。

 

忒休斯从来不知道被自己亲吻是这样的感觉。不，应该说他曾见过这具身体活生生地站在他眼前，但里面住的不是他。

 

办公室是他的主场，他理应表现得一如他的身份那样沉稳。于是他故作镇定地推开纽特，用手背抹了抹唇角，抽出魔杖整理了桌上的墨迹和松开的领带，想着怎么和自己的弟弟算这笔账。

 

一小时后首席傲罗就准备出发了，行李袋还放在桌边。纽特忽然闯进来，用复方汤剂扮成他的样子强行索取了一个吻，大有不做不休之势，完全打乱了他的阵脚。

 

“解释一下。”傲罗抬眼看着“忒休斯”，心想我根本不会穿成那样，还有拙劣的演技，真不知道为什么纽特至今没被其他人识破。

 

只是当他无可避免地把眼神移向对方脸上，老天，那是他自己的模样，脸色潮红，双唇微微开合，唇瓣因亲吻而变得肿胀——还有那双灰蓝色的眼睛，它们正专注地盯着他，睫毛微微颤抖。

 

他也是这么看着纽特的吗，当他们接吻后。忒休斯在桌子下方可耻地硬了，幸好纽特看不见。他稳了稳心神。

 

“纽特，你到底有什么急事？魔法部已经撤销你的通缉令了，你完全可以用自己的面目示人，没必要再——”

 

“这样比较快，我不想被当成访客拦在登记处。”纽特打断了他，“我听说你要出差。”他低下头。

 

忒休斯皱起眉，不知道纽特从何听来的，而且他也不习惯在“自己”脸上看到低落的表情，他不会露出这样的神情。

 

“别这样，只有两三个月，我们过去分开的时间可比这长多了。”

 

“是的，但不是在我们刚确定关系的时候。”纽特——也就是“忒休斯”——舔了舔嘴唇，用忒休斯的嗓音温柔地指责道，“而且你昨晚没有回家。”

 

我很想你，这句话纽特说不出来。

 

“我还有工作。”

 

“这不是你对我隐瞒出差的理由。”

 

忒休斯不语。他原本以为纽特并不在乎他这个兄长，然而在拉雪兹公墓他为了保护纽特受伤之后，动物学家吻了他，眼泪流到他唇边，他才知道自己在纽特心中占据有一席之地。后来他们做爱了，事情变得一发不可收拾。

 

他此行要去奥地利的深山里追查格林德沃余党。他不愿意告诉纽特，不仅是因为纽特差点失去他后开始患得患失，还因为他害怕纽特会追随他的脚步去寻找克雷登斯，从而像上次那样把自己置于危险的境地。

 

“你会去的，对吗？”纽特不无悲伤地说，“邓布利多教授说他劝过你，可你还是去了集会现场。”

 

傲罗点点头，他对魔法部的忠诚不容置疑，就像纽特对神奇动物也是热爱到了一种近乎偏执的程度。

 

办公室内很暖，纽特脱掉外套放在忒休斯桌上，外套口袋里空荡荡的，没有带皮克特出来，他的目的很明确——向忒休斯预支未来一个月的温存。

 

“在你临行前，我可以借用你吗……不会很久。”纽特轻声说道，眼神却异常坚决。

 

期间忒休斯一直面向着他，目光落在他脸上，没有理由拒绝。于是他们的视线顺理成章交织到一起，彼此都读懂了对方的内心。

 

半晌，忒休斯挫败地叹了一口气，“你能不能等到复方汤剂失效再……这让我感觉我在跟自己偷情。”

 

“没那么快失效的，我们速战速决。”脱得只剩一件衬衫和黄色马甲的“忒休斯”低头笑了一下，一缕深棕色的卷发掩盖住明灭不定的眼神。

 

“而且你不想知道跟首席傲罗接吻有多棒吗？”

 

还未等忒休斯回答，一个阴影自上而下覆盖了他的全身。那双苍白而骨节分明的手扶上忒休斯脖子，手指在颈侧的脉搏上施压，这使得他的血液无法顺畅流通，大脑逐渐开始缺氧。

 

忒休斯想要推开，整个人却像被抽去力气般沉进纽特温暖的怀里。

 

只要他不用咒语，他就不是纽特的对手。动物学家对付他的招数可谓层出不穷，每次都能精准拿捏到他的命脉。

 

然而他怎么可能对纽特下咒？即便他真的掏出了魔杖也永远不会伤害纽特，只会摸索着打开上锁的办公室抽屉，示意纽特拿出安全套和润滑剂。自从他们忙乱的第一次过后忒休斯总习惯在各种场所备一点，他就是这样考虑周全，只是没想到在办公室也能派上用场。

 

纽特会意地咬了一下忒休斯下唇，当然他注意控制着力度。又摩挲着忒休斯线条分明的脖颈，感受血液在他手心下流动。纽特决定放过这段洁白的脖子，避免制造出吻痕。

 

他继续专注地亲吻忒休斯。傲罗的鼻子有点太高了，纽特不得不将头偏向一侧，才能含住那两片饱满的嘴唇。他们分开的时候纽特用鼻梁骨蹭过忒休斯的下颚线，一阵随温度升高的香水味萦绕在年轻的斯卡曼德鼻尖，他忍不住舔湿了忒休斯的喉结。

 

傲罗一阵激灵，手抓住纽特撑在他肩膀上的手腕，手心都在发烫。

 

“不行，我没办法接受你用我的样子。”傲罗避开了“忒休斯”的视线，比起动物学家的百无禁忌，他还是克服不了心理障碍。

 

“什么时候你也当起了逃兵，我只不过借用了你的模样……从你身上获得快感的人还是我。”最后一句话几乎微不可闻，像温热的黄油啤酒冒出小汽泡。

 

纽特把手腕从忒休斯手中慢慢抽出来，反手与兄长十指相扣。忒休斯感觉就像自己的左手握住了右手似的，别扭极了。

 

对于纽特而言，衣服更是不合身，他变成忒休斯的样子后身材也大了一圈。原本的衬衫袖口此时在腕线以上，偏偏他又喜欢系上所有的扣子，于是上衣前襟在胸前紧紧绷着，勾勒出匀称的肌肉线条。

 

而忒休斯笔挺的西裤已经皱成一团，在他们接吻的时候就被纽特褪至膝盖窝处。

 

“看着我，忒休斯。”纽特恳求道。

 

他成功引起了忒休斯的注意，后者抬起眼，看到的是“自己”动情的模样：棕色卷发凌乱不堪，原本苍白的皮肤上浮现出潮红，连着鼻尖蔓延至耳根，灰蓝色的眼底潮湿一片，眼里直白的爱意不曾有所保留。

 

——若你能得见我看到的光景，你就会明白我对你有多心动。

 

他们在镜子前做过。忒休斯沉沉睡去前，纽特抱着他，向他解释原委。如今只不过是换种方式重演。

 

纽特正靠在桌沿，空着的一只手滑进忒休斯内裤里，直捣那不诚实的勃起。忒休斯半闭上眼，微微喘着粗气，享受着纽特的抚慰——用的还是“忒休斯”的手，触感无比熟悉，甚至指间那片薄茧夹住龟头带来的酥麻感也是相同的。

 

傲罗向后弓起身子，肩胛骨堪堪抵在椅背上，姿势算不上舒服。他的手被纽特反绑在椅背后，用纽特的话说就是“再现人生中最光辉的时刻”——除了纽特正跪在他身前吞吐着他的性器，滚烫的舌侧舔过凸起的青筋。

 

忒休斯咬紧牙关，低沉的呻吟从齿间漏出来，绵长又引人入胜。

 

动物学家解开傲罗精致的三件套，把手贴上剧烈起伏的胸口，感受着隐藏在傲罗冷峻外表下的热度和心跳。仿若在环太平洋列岛中拥有着只为他一人得知的火山口，情愫像岩浆即将喷发，藏也藏不住。

 

他及时抽离，还是有一小股白色的液体喷在他脸上。忒休斯不愿意像往常一样舔干净，原因是纽特用他的脸为他口交已经很怪异了，更别说再让他吞掉挂在这张脸上的精液。但是他用绑手的领带为纽特擦拭了眉毛和脸颊。

 

纽特红着脸微微笑了，捉住傲罗布满勒痕的手腕吻了一下。他很少这么温柔，比起神奇动物，他倾注在忒休斯身上的柔和要少了点，因为忒休斯总是表现得很强势，他需要更强硬才能压制他。

 

他趁忒休斯愣神的空档把兄长从椅子上捞起来压在办公桌上。孔雀蓝大衣被垫在忒休斯身下，让傲罗的身体不至于接触到冰冷的桌面。

 

他们的动作幅度很大。看着纷纷扬扬飘落在地上的公文，忒休斯不禁忧虑地把脸转向门口的方向。办公室开阔得无一物遮挡，首席傲罗生怕同事这时候闻声而至，将他和纽特偷香的场景尽收眼底。

 

——被看到的不是斯卡曼德家的兄弟，而是两个“忒休斯”！这不会使情况变好，他早该拒绝纽特，纽特不是讨厌办公室吗。可是他却躺在办公桌上大开双腿等着被纽特上。

 

“你应该对自己的法力再自信一点。”纽特看穿了忒休斯的担忧，“从你见到我起就一个又一个防护咒往这里丢，我不觉得有比你更能耐的人可以解开这些咒语。”

 

他把一块黑色的布条轻轻放入忒休斯嘴里，那是傲罗沾染了精液的领带。“咬住吧。虽说我自己解决的情况下会咬魔杖，但你那根漂亮的玳瑁魔杖显然不应该遭这种罪。”

 

“别啰嗦了……快点解决。”忒休斯尝到自己的味道，红着脸含糊不清地命令道，用眼神示意对方的勃起。他可爱的弟弟哪里都好，就是有点太喜欢说话了，哪怕在下身已经肿胀起来的时候。

 

老天，他用余光瞥见动物学家的裤裆，忽然想到那下面也是他自己的身体——尽管再熟悉不过，但他从未想过有朝一日他会容纳“自己”的分身进入。

 

它比他印象中更长一些，几乎能够贯穿甬道将他钉死在办公桌上，他唯有咬紧领带才能锁住喊叫声。他的双腿悬空交叉在一起，紧扣纽特屁股，这个姿势让性器更为深入地进出。纽特给他做了充分的扩张，他们交合地顺畅却缓慢。

 

实际上纽特并不着急，他已经打定主意要占用忒休斯一个小时，平常这个速度只够他们快速做一次，但他将有漫长的几个月见不到忒休斯，临行前的时间变得珍贵、漫长而值得消磨。

 

对于忒休斯来说比磨人的节奏更要命的是他自己的脸——“忒休斯”的脸，就在上方注视着他，而真正的他却占据下风，后穴迎合着顶撞。他羞愤难当，手指抓紧了纽特的手臂。

 

“怎么了？”纽特持一贯轻柔的语调问，显得“忒休斯”的嗓音更为低沉。他抚摸着上次残留在忒休斯大腿根部淡淡的牙印，下身一边深深浅浅地抽插，使得忒休斯浑身颤栗。

 

纽特版本的“忒休斯”看起来自持很多，他还保留着几分理智去关注真正的忒休斯，眼睛里流淌着纯真和羞怯，那是纽特本人所流露的感情。

 

忒休斯拿出了咬在嘴里的领带，不甚习惯地侧过脸——他拼命忍住的泪水还是敌不过引力作用，悄悄滑落到眼角。

 

他总是冷静而克制，毫无破绽，即便在他们翻云覆雨的时候，纽特也不得不用尽其所才能从忒休斯脸上窥见一丝高潮的破绽或听闻傲罗在激情之中呢喃他的名字。

 

因此捕捉到忒休斯落泪的一瞬间，纽特大脑当机了好几秒，身下的动作也停了下来。

 

不是生理性的泪水，忒休斯在哭，纽特能察觉到。他察觉到忒休斯可能生气了，因为他罔顾忒休斯的意愿用他的身体操他。

 

但忒休斯一直没有出言制止。纽特利用忒休斯对他无条件的容忍持续进入着，往更深处探索。他握住忒休斯的腰，阴茎因为俯身的动作钉在最深处，撑开软肉的皱褶在里面狠狠打磨。

 

“纽特……”傲罗突然无法抑制地喊了出来，他的腰身因为突如其来的痉挛而猛然抬离桌面，身下的蓝色大衣被身体带动皱成一团，“纽特，别。”他喘息着夹紧了屁股里的阴茎，即便那是不熟悉的形状。

 

梅林啊，纽特感到下身迅速被甬道的软肉密密麻麻挤压着，他头皮发麻，差点就要为此缴械投降，“怎么了，是我进去太多了吗？”

 

甬道内那种陌生的不适感似乎难以消散，傲罗艰难地昂起头，吞下所有的苦涩。透过潮湿的双眼，眼前之人在泪光中似乎变回了纽特，看着他慌张的样子，忒休斯有些于心不忍。

 

他瘫倒回桌上，重新用腿圈住对方，引来纽特一声闷哼。“我没事，只是想让你别用我的眼睛这样看着我，太过于——”

 

“过于‘纽特’？”动物学家往前送了送腰，轻声喘息着，“事实上，忒休斯，我感觉复方汤剂可能要失效了。”

 

忒休斯脑海中的宇宙爆炸了。他在色彩斑斓中闭上双目，所得见的最后一副画面是那双灰蓝色眼睛变回浅绿色，渐变的色彩交错在升腾的情欲里，像汹涌浪潮像他席卷而来。

 

彷如一座海上孤岛，被潮水步步紧逼，无路可退，直至淹没。在摇曳中他唯有紧紧抓住纽特与他十指相扣的手，指甲在橄榄色的皮肤上掐出新月的形状。

 

他能感受到性器在他身体内产生变化，那根肉棒似乎在膨胀，变得如往日一般贴合他的后穴。一抹姜黄色的头发自鼻梁上拂过，他看见纽特彻底变回了原来的样子。

 

该死的复方汤剂失效了。恐怕没有多少人能在做爱的过程中亲身体会到它带来的生理变化，这种美妙的感觉简直难以启齿，并且也不能淡化他的羞耻感。

 

动物学家不断亲吻着忒休斯泛红的颧骨和耳根以祈求原谅。粗糙却温暖的手掌捧起忒休斯的下颚，拇指从那张开的唇缝间趁虚而入，牵扯起几缕银丝，压在舌根上使忒休斯无法说话。

 

“如果痛的话，像刚才那样喊我名字。”纽特轻声呢喃道，“忒休斯……我的哥哥。”

 

他从不称呼忒休斯为“哥哥”，除非在床上发起进攻的时候。他对忒休斯甚至比忒休斯本人还要熟悉，甚至熟知对方身上的每一个敏感点，但还是做回自己更无拘无束，他在忒休斯的身体里找回了熟悉的触感。

 

两个人的重量都压在办公桌上，桌子随他们摇摆的幅度轻轻晃动。忒休斯盯着魔法部漆黑的天花板，在一片晕眩中感到它似乎越来越高，越来越高，他的身子轻飘飘的仿佛下一秒就要飞起来。宽敞的办公室里回荡着色情的肉体拍打在一起的声音，刺激着他的耳膜。

 

忒休斯已无暇顾及自己身在何处。他无法思考，身心被纽特占据着，整个认知里只剩下纽特，还有他们联结在一起的事实。

 

“纽特，喔……纽特。”忒休斯情迷意乱地喊着纽特的名字，弓起身子夹紧了臀部，后穴吞吐着纽特的阴茎，括约肌有规律地收缩起来。

 

他们有节奏地晃动着，忒休斯把手伸向纽特插在他屁股里的性器，指尖划过纽特的小腹，又攀上衣衫凌乱的肩头，把纽特压向自己。

 

纽特呻吟了一声，性器在甬道温暖的包围中颤动着，高潮像气泡一样自体内沸腾起来，一股温凉的液体堆积在小腹，蓄势待发。他胡乱揉着忒休斯胸前的红点，在忒休斯的阵阵低吟声中加快了冲刺速度，快感像电流一样迅速沿着尾椎骨向上攀爬。

 

当纽特寻求释放的时候，高潮接连冲刷着他，他喊着忒休斯的名字射了出来，精液隔着安全套发泄在忒休斯体内。他伏在忒休斯身上喘息，性器包围在温软的后穴里小幅度抽插起来，于是忒休斯也低声喊叫着射在他肚子上，他们一起达到了高潮的巅峰。

 

“忒休斯……”纽特迷迷糊糊地呼唤着兄长的名字。

 

“我在。”忒休斯的回应听起来沙哑而餮足，“够了吗，纽特，如果你还想要——”

 

然而他们都意识到时间完全不够用。于是忒休斯搂着纽特的肩膀安抚性地亲吻那双浅绿色的眼睛，想要结束这场性爱。

 

纽特简直想再次把忒休斯按在桌上抵死缠绵，将对方彻底贯穿，可惜办公室环境无处安放他的欲望，他慢慢从忒休斯身体里退出来。

 

忒休斯屏着呼吸，牙齿咬住了手背，直到纽特将性器抽出才松了一口气。一阵巨大的空虚感和困意忽然包围了他，他看了看纽特掉落在肩头的发丝。

 

“忒休斯——”纽特觉得自己应该说些什么，但是他真的很不擅长告别。

 

就在他纠结的几分钟里傲罗已经迅速穿好了衣服，把大衣清理干净还给纽特，还给了纽特一个拥抱。他做这一切的时候该死的性感而强势，动物学家在傲罗看不见的地方脸红得都要烧起来了。

 

“我想我以后有的是机会告诉你，跟首席傲罗接吻和做爱有多棒。”他小声说。

 

 

  * ****后续一****



 

一众傲罗在出发大厅等待着使用飞路粉穿越壁炉，忒休斯等得都快睡着了，字面意义上的。

 

壁炉传来一阵热浪使他更加昏昏欲睡，此时给他一个枕头一张床，大概能睡到天昏地暗。

 

莉塔站在旁边，不断用奇怪的眼神打量着忒休斯。

 

“我觉得你刚给自己来了一发。”她淡淡地说，“你看起来又累又舒服，平时你出任务前不是这个样子的。”

 

忒休斯闻言一惊，他不动声色地看了看自己的衣服，甚至闻了闻自己的体味。一切正常。

 

“一个人不可能同时兼具累和舒服。”他避开要点，平静地反驳了莉塔。

 

“听说美国空军严禁士兵跳伞前自慰，因为那之后大脑会释放内啡肽，会让人舒服到想睡觉。你参加过战争，应该比我更明白。”她补充道。

 

“很聪明，莉塔。”

 

事实上她有点太聪明了。忒休斯对莉塔印象深刻，不仅因为她是优秀的同僚，而且似乎总和他的弟弟纽特站在同一条战线上——

 

他知道纽特从哪听来他出差的消息了，但他的确由此获得了满足，不能为此责怪他们任何一个人，这使得他即将要说的话没什么震慑力。

 

“莉塔，作为你的上司，我有权要求你对我们的行程保密。”

 

莉塔微笑起来，“可惜了，我和纽特都不是听话的好孩子。”

 

 

  * ****后续二****



****

年轻人脱力地把手撑在全身镜上，手掌下方有片淡淡的白色液体，沿着镜面缓缓滴落。

 

他射在了旅馆的镜子上，等会得把精液清除掉。

****

为了寻找魔杖，他抬起头，不经意间凝视着镜中的脸，便深深地吸了一口气。

 

镜中的他面色潮红，颧骨上的雀斑显得更加鲜艳夺目，姜黄色的头发被汗水打湿粘在眼角。

 

有那么一瞬间，他想要抬起手，抚摸着镜中之人的脸，再吻他泛着光泽的唇。

 

然后告诉他，他不是唯一一个会使用复方汤剂的人。

 

他盯着镜子看了好一会儿，最终还是摇摇头，执起玳瑁魔杖对自己施了个清理一新咒。


End file.
